


Grounded

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Magic, Mild Language, One Shot, POV Female Character, Protective Clint Barton, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: The truth of your relationship comes to light.





	Grounded

_“They are completely different from each other, I don’t understand a thing about their relationship.”_

You aren’t one hundred percent sure you knew which person said that, but the person who spoke next shattered what self-confidence you had.

_“Honestly? I think he’s with her for the sex or maybe even money. I mean what else could there be with her?”_

Now that, that sounded like Wanda. She’s been your best friend since she joined the Avengers, which you’ve been on for about 2 years and around 5 years in the background working with Maria and Mr. Fury. Clint and Natasha were the ones to get you to trust them to bring you in to Mr. Fury. It was mostly Natasha though because she knew how it felt to be trained to be a weapon, to be pushed beyond your limits, your humanity so to speak. But Clint was the one to always calm you down immediately because you were terrified of your powers and not being able to control them fully was an incident waiting to happen that nobody needed to experience.

Nat and Clint became your family, the whole team did, but those two were who you ran too first. But at this moment, when you believed your best friend said her brother was with you only for the sex or money, which was the stupidest thing you’ve heard but, it made your fear of being alone and abandoned hear the unsaid words and felt the need to isolate yourself.

 _You were too unstable._ You knew those times with him were when you didn’t have to control anything. _You weren’t good enough for Pietro._

Running through your head was _if Wanda believed that, then so did the rest of the team._ That thought hit you straight in the chest, your family thought you were too fucked to be worth anything but a weapon. _Just like the people who took you when you were little._

The hallways lightbulbs began to shatter as your emotions began going haywire, and you took off running. _I have to go. I need to go now. I won’t hurt them or destroy their home, I love them. Get your stuff and go!_

You grab your backpack and throw your clothes inside and grab your box of pictures full of times from the team parties and off days. But before you could begin to think about writing up an explanation on why you had to leave, you heard your boyfriend call out for you.

“Y/N? Princess, where are you?” You held your breath and tried to get a hold on your powers in order to leave unnoticed. You froze as you heard him call out again, “babe, are you in the bedroom?” When you finally noticed his voice was closer you started moving.

Pietro ran into the room as you were pushing open the door that leads outside and caged his arms around you. You let out a whine and tried to wiggle away from him.

He leans down to your ear and softly growls, “stop it, Y/N. Clint heard what those girls said, and they’re gone. Tony fired them all on the spot. You know it wasn’t Wanda that said what hurt you, right? She wouldn’t hurt or disrespect you, ever. She also _may_ have punched the intern that said it. Either way, you’re not leaving, princess. I won’t let you leave your family for something those girls who mean nothing to us said to try and become my sisters’ friend.”

You sniffle slightly and shake your head, “they’re right, Pietro, we are so different from each other. You like to go out, talk to strangers and make friends wherever you go. I just like to be home, with you and the team. You deserve someone like you, to be outgoing.”

Pietro turned you around and moved your chin to look at him. “I need _you._ Y/N, I need someone who keeps me grounded. I mean, look at me babe! Everything I do is done as fast as I can possibly do it. If I was dating someone just like me, I’d burn myself out into nothing.”

You feel a couple tears fall down your cheeks and he wipes them away and smiles at you. “I’m with you for a reason, Y/N. I like that you can calm me down, keep me from running rampant through the compound. I love our calm time when you have me lay down and run your fingers through my hair. _I love you. Only you._ Understand?”

Letting out a small garbled laugh you nod your head. Pietro smiles and kisses your forehead then leans and kisses your lips softly. “Good! Now, let’s go tell your papa bear Clint to disarm the arrows and eat his lunch before he breaks a hip or something.”

Pietro intertwines your fingers with his and pulls you towards the door. You follow him quietly before you realize that he said _he loved you._ You let out a gasp and pull him to a stop.

“What’s wrong, princess?” He tilts his head waiting for you to answer.

“You said you love me?”

He smiles, “I did.”

You squeeze his fingers tightly, “and do you really?”

Pietro cups your cheeks in his hands, and it feels like he looks directly into your soul. “I do, Y/N, I do love you. More than I can put into words.”

Moving your hands to cup his cheek, you pull him down faintly to your face and lightly brush your lips over his. Then he’s sealing his lips over yours, stealing the breath from your lungs as he leans his body closer to yours. When you finally pull away to regain your breath, he leans his head against yours and laughs softly.

“Wha-“

His question is cut off by your words being repeated until you know he truly hears it and kisses you to make you stop. “I love you, too. God, I love you, Pietro, I love you so much. I lo-“

Before you know what’s happening Pietro has pulled away from your body, gave you that blinding smile and then, he’s gone. Running through the compound yelling as loud as he possibly can, “she loves me! She loves me! Old man! You didn’t see that coming did you!? She loves me!” You stand there, smiling like an idiot because you can hear the happiness in his voice.

Then you hear a glass shatter and laugh loudly as you see your boyfriend running full speed at you, a slightly worried look on his face and Clint is following close behind with his arrows ready trying to gain a shot. You’re still trying to control your giggles and hear Pietro smugly say, “you can’t shoot me when I’m holding your precious baby bird!”

When Clint sighs heavily, you begin to use your powers to switch his bow and arrow with a small nerf gun. He raises an eyebrow at you in question, so you mouth to him, _don’t let him see it coming._

Your boyfriend is still laughing, enjoying his small win over Clint finally. While you’re in his arms you begin to smile at the ecstatic giddiness you feel thrumming through his body, and the pure joy pounding in your heart. After you enjoy the happiness and love surrounding you and your boyfriend for a minute or two, you finally lean your head to lay on his shoulder, so Clint has a clean shot.

Not hearing the shot or any arguments yet, you know why. Clint is trying to find the perfect thing to say before he shoots, and you giggle when you finally hear him. “Actually, asshat, I did see it coming.”

Pietro let’s out a small grunt when Clint shoots him right in the forehead five times and looks down at you when you let out the biggest laugh he’s heard in a few weeks and he pulls the nerf bullet off his forehead.

“What? Didn’t see that coming?” Clint laughed and turned to walk back to the common room before he paused and looked back at Pietro. “By the way kid,” Clint said laughing still, “you may be her boyfriend, but she’ll always have her papa bird’s – papa birds not papa bears - back.”

Once Clint was gone and Pietro lets you wiggle down from his strong arms, he gives you a small growl as you began to run through the halls laughing like never before. You obviously knew you would never outrun him, and he let you run until you get into your room. That’s when he grabbed you and threw you on the bed and dug his fingers into your sides. “You helped the bird-man, Y/N?! You’re supposed to protect me from not getting shot by him!”

Never once do your giggles and squeals stop since he began tickling you. “Pietro! Mercy, baby mercy!” Your giggles finally die down and Pietro falls back on his side facing you on the bed next. He looks over at you and runs a finger over your jaw as you smile up at him.

Pietro pouted as he laid there and mumbled “can’t believe you gave him a nerf gun, Y/N. You’re supposed to be on my side, protecting me from your bird dad. You should have given _me_ a nerf gun so it would’ve been fair!”

Leaning forward to kiss his chin you smile softly and whisper, “he had to get payback for the glass breaking in the common room or else Tony or Stevie would’ve made your punishment a lot worse.”

He rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around you, “I _suppose_ your right.” he grumbled and kissed your forehead. Laying there in the silence isn’t uncommon between you guys, its normal for you. Just when you decide taking a nap in your boyfriend’s warm strong arms, he breathes out, “you’re so beautiful, you know? Just laying there, completely relaxed with me. Nothing can ever compare to these times we have together. I love you so much, Y/N, so damn much.”

Heat rises to your face and you smile shyly as you wrap your arm around his waist. “You’re not the worst looking superhero I’ve met, babe.” You hear Pietro let out an exaggerated gasp at your words and you laugh again. “Trust me, love, I know, especially after today, I know it without a doubt. And I love you too babe, I truly love you with my entire heart and soul, Pietro.”

Kissing the top of your head, he pulls you up and walks to the dresser to grab a bag of water-balloons and fills some up quickly in the bathroom. Watching as he walks back to you, he silently tells you to climb on his back and when he begins running you hears him give his best maniacal laugh and say “now, let’s go start a war with your bird dad and weirdly protective superhero uncles!”


End file.
